


Silence

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Marriage, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Éclair requests quiet dinners, which means she never notices Renge's unhappiness.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' nor am I profiting off this.

Éclair requests their meals be quiet. Renge listens to chewing and throat clearing, wishing for some sort of drama. No one ever drops antique glass or spills drinks. Tamaki never inconveniences them by calling.

Each host club member is busy beginning their new life. Tamaki wants to plan a vacation, but no one has a steady schedule. 

The food is going cold. Her drink forms a layer of skin. Éclair continues eating, unbothered, because her silence hasn't been disturbed. 

Renge pushes her food around, because her stomach knots up again. Éclair doesn't notice, because dinner is quiet. 

She never notices.


End file.
